dgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
Each class has unique spells. Levels 1-5 are easy to find, however spells after those levels are a bit tougher to come across. Some classes have more spells then other classes and some spells are stronger then other spells even if they accomplish the same thing. Types of spells * Direct - Direct spells are the most basic of spells. They have a single effect that goes of once and the spell ends. Healing, Vigor, and Damage spells mainly come in this flavor. * Pulsing - Commonly referred to as pulsers, these spells will go off on you once, and then continue over a period of time. They have a longer casting time and a higher fatigue cost than direct damage spells. Very few classes make use of these types of spells. * Storm - Storms are spells that hit everyone in the entire room. They can have a wide variety of effects, but usually are limited to mainly damage dealing spells. * Wall - Walls are your basic defensive spells. They add a certain percentage of armor, making you take less damage. For more information on how armor works, see the Armor page. * OR Boost - OR spells raise your OR by a certain ammount for a certain ammount of time, making it easier for you to hit things. * DR Boost - Like the OR spells, DR spells act in the same way, except they effect your DR, making you harder to hit. * Slow and Haste - Two sides of the same coin, Slows and Hastes both change the delay ou recieve after taking an action: Hastes decrease the time and Slows increase it. Hastes will only reduce the delay by 1 second while a Slow spell can increase the delay by as much as 3 seconds. Hastes and Slows cannot be stacked together. * Fly - Fly spells will cause the target to raise up a certain number of feet for a short period of time. * Bind - A bind prevents a person from moving. They cannot leave the room or change tacts. However, this will not effect someone who is flying. * Splat - A drop or splat spell will force someone who is flying to fall from the sky. In some cases, this spell will pulse keeping that person out of the sky for a period of time. These spells take precedence over flying spells. * Ablative - Ablatives are similar to Walls. However, instead of adding a certain percentage, they act as a barrier that absorbs a certain ammount of damage before breaking. * Blue - A blue is a spell that increases your resistence to magickal attacks. It is called a "blue" because of the blue aura in the spell description. * White - A white is similar to a blue except it increases your resistence to Psionic attacks. * Reflect - Reflects are spells that will cause someone damaging you to take damage. Reflects work off the damage dealt to you after all armor. Psionic attacks avoid reflects. Category:Spells Category:Class